The new Kamphers
by datanimekoala
Summary: Ricktophen's deal with the group was letting them go home, but for all the group knows they're not going home. Ricktophen had a deal with the moderators that if Ricktophen could turn the world into his own personal play thing, he would allow the group to become Kamphers. How will the group react? And will Ricktophen realize that he's lonley with just the new group?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this fanfiction except the storyline please enjoy!

The moon... a wonderful place... a peaceful place, and of course a moon wouldn't be anything without flesh ripping killer zombies and *special* people on the moon killing them...

"Almost ready everyone, andz zen you can all go home..." A nazi doctor was explaining to a Russian , American, and a Japanese, but it was a lie, he was sending them somewhere different, Edward Rictophen had a deal with these aliens in charge of these girls called Kamphers in another dimension "After can I get Vodka at club?" The VERY drunk Russian had just sung 100 bottles of Vodka, but with REAL Vodka, and finished. "Nick I think you've had enough Vo-" "You can NEVER have enough Vo-*gulp* BWAAAA! I think I've had enough Vodka, BWAAAA!" "Nickolai ZOMBIES!" The Russian had then thrown up on every single last zombie knocking them out unconscious. "Russian, I think you have just lost all honor possible..."

I think now you understand the Russian, the Japanese, Takeo Masaki hated everyone he was killing zombies with. Takeo was never one to do anything disrespectful, but was a baddass past all of the honor talk. "Please finish the machine, wait how do you say that in retard language?" "Tak, if you don't shatup I'll kill your parents!" "Sorry already done." Takeo respected Deputy Dempsey, but hated him due to his liking of Nikolai.

Tank Dempsey was the American, he was never someone to be respectful, and he was in fact a douchebag "Rictophen just finish up already!" "I'm finished, but so are you!" Tank wa-wait what did Rictophen say?! Look up Dempsey's history yourself, this is not what was supposed to happen! "Wait Rictophen what did you say?" "I said the real machine has been done for a long time, I'm zending you to da moodarators!" Then he pressed a button and Nikolai, Tank, and Takeo were sent into a portal..."RICTOPHEEEEEEN!" Then everthing went black...

"Hey, hey, HEY! Are you alright?" Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai woke up and saw a teenager with blue hair. "AAAH! Oh mah god, what's wrong with your hair!?" "Heh?" "Hey Nick, check out his hair!" Tank and Nikolai then burst into laughter, only to be punched in the back by Takeo. "Sorry about that, they're both retarded..." "Ummm... okay, but who are you guys?" Tank then inturepted, impatient as douchey as always, "Ah, ha, ha, aaaah... so here's a deal, I'll tell you who we are if you can tell US where we are, and what the HELL these so called moderators are!" "Wait how do you know about the moderators!"

So Takeo punched Tank for being a douche bag, and explained about the entire zombie apocalypse, and let's just say there were alot of punches. "Are you sure you aren't just crazy about the whole zombies thing?" " The Masaki family has honor, I have never lied." "Well either way you guys seem like you need a place to stay, you can stay at my place if you'd li-wait, where's that one drunk guy?" "Common there's gotta be some Vodka around here somewhere!" "Yeah he's crazy,but anyway my name is Natsuru, and do you want to stay at my place for a while?" "Sure we appreciate it!"

"Hey, guys check out what I found!" Nikolai was holding 3 entrails animals and said "It's fucking sick."For the first time Takeo agreed with the drunk Russian. The entrails animals were drunken monkey, American Eagle, and Honorus Panda, and all of their guts were coming out. "(Entrails Animals! This might actually mean something about them!)" Natsuru was actually starting to beleive their crazy ass story.

But Natsuru didn't have enough time to think about it because Tank was growing impatient. "Common I'm getting bored here!" "Alright I've just got to call my freinds about something, okay?" "FINE! Make it quick though!

This is a new story I hope you enjoy, also I will most likely not be updating Kaiba's Lost Twin until I get some good reviews and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story except for the story line please enjoy! Also every chapter will be in somebody's view, like this is Nikolai's.

Nikolai's View:

I don't know what's gotten into Takeo, he probably take my freking Vodka, this random kid was taking us to his house, I guess that the Vodka is starting to wear off unfortunately... "Hey kid! So who's that freind of yours?" That's what I asked the kid. "Her name is Makoto, she lives with me at my house, I just wanted to tell her you guys will be staying over my house for a while, until you find a place to stay." I began to grow thirsty after waliking for a while, so there was only one thing I was going to say. " So... you got any Vodka at your place?"

"Nikolai, you've already lost your dignity, what do you aim for next!?" I knew Tank was being sarcastic again but I still replied. "Vodka!" I could tell Tank was growing impatient because he said-"Hey ?" "That's not my name." "Should be, but anyway, are we almost there?" "It's right up there. "

It took about three minutes for us to get to Natsuru's house. It was getting dark so we went to bed, soon after meeting Makoto. Although something happened at just about midnight that I will never forget... "Hello! Nikolai, you up, Nikolai, Nick, Nikolai!" "Tank I swear on all my Vo-o-what in the actual hell!" What I was looking at wasn't Tank, instead, it was that stuffed monkey I found. "What are you-hey wait what's wrong with my voice!" I sounded Russian, but it was just that I sounded like a girl awell! "You're a Kämpher get it!" "The hell's a Kämpher?" "Kämpher are female-" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FRICKEN MEAN FEMALE!" Then I noticed a blonde girl who looked like Tank, where Tank should have been. And then the girl woke up and screamed, and woke up what looked like a girl version of Takeo.

Then I looked down and saw what Tank and Takeo were screaming at. I wasn't a guy anymore! "What the hell happened to my body you retarded monkey!" "Kämphers must be female, therefore-" "If this doesn't involve killing people then just give me Vodka!" "It does involve killing people so listen up!" Tank and Takeo were both being told what had happened to them. But the I wondered what's Rictophen up to?

Rictophen's View:

I never realized how lonely I was without them. But now I have new friends. Although... Dangit! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A Kämpher IS! I need to get them back! I decided it was time to get them back! But... I'll need some backup! "Samuel! The road is about to get bumpy!"

Stuhlinger's View:

I have no idea what had happened but before I knew it me, Russman, the nerd, and that stupid bitch, were being launched into a portal! But someone else was there, a nazi, but I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Before I knew it we were in the middle of a sidewalk, but the first thing I noticed was that everyone looked like teenagers, including myself.

We were all kind of in a ball and there was this girl with red hair infront of us wearing glasses. "STUHLINGER I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" I could tell Marlton was pissed. The girl with the red hair began to talk. "Umm... Where did you people come from?" But then the nazi noticed four people and said "Tank, Takeo, Nikolai!" "Rictophen, you little German FUCK!"

Thank you for reading and I will try to make a new chapter soon!


End file.
